


a loss

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [25]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: But so is Grimsley tbh, Caitlin Is Mean, F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Grimsley loses to a trainer, but it's an entirely different sort of battle against Caitlin that he ends up more concerned about.
Relationships: Cattleya | Caitlin/Giima | Grimsley
Series: Peecember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 6





	a loss

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to me, this was the idea that I did Peecember for, my inspiration

It isn’t completely unheard of, on slow days, for members of the Elite Four to follow the trainer and watch some of the other battles. Slow days are pretty frequent, and it can serve as entertainment to break up the monotony of the day, but it doesn’t happen super often around here anymore, not since they all got used to each other, and all fell into their own activities to pass the time.

Of everyone, Caitlin has spent the least amount of time hanging around watching, so Grimsley has no idea why she had to do it today of all days. She should be off sleeping, like she always does, instead of watching his battle and yawning a bit from time to time, as if it really is that boring, or as if her bed is calling her as they speak. He wishes that she would answer that call, because this is hardly his best performance.

Namely because he seriously has to piss, and had not been thinking, had not been paying attention, until he realized that the trainer was already on her way up to challenge him, meaning that he had no chance to visit the bathroom before he had to get started. And since he has spent most of the day not paying attention to that steadily growing pressure, now it is really bad, and his concentration is shot to hell, and Caitlin is sitting there watching him continue to bungle things because he can hardly sit still, let alone pay attention to what he is supposed to be doing right now.

Caitlin is probably his favorite around here, because she is so much fun to tease. It is too easy to get under her skin, which he has done from day one, since Alder first brought her around to fill the spot of a recently retired Elite Four member. Back then, she had been so young, and the stories that she had incredibly psychic powers that she could just barely control, that would flare up when she was extremely emotional, were too much for him to resist. She made it too much fun to try and test the waters, and see just what it took to get her to lose her composure.

Since then, she has gotten better at keeping her cool, but that just makes him want to tease her that much more. Really, this is probably payback for how much time he has spent trying to get under her skin, because this definitely gives her some material to mock him for. Even if it isn’t obvious that he has to piss, she can at least make fun of him for such a shoddy battle, and he has no doubt that she will. If he weren’t so distracted by his bladder, and if he didn’t need to use every spare bit of attention on the battle, he would probably try and come up with some strategy to deal with her, some comebacks so that he could quickly get the advantage over her.

The fact that he cares that much about having material, about being able to have the edge on her, really does prove how empty his life is. Shauntal is right; he really _does_ need to get a life.

Right now, the only thing he really _needs_ is to put a swift end to this battle, so that he can go to the bathroom downstairs. Once he gets rid of the trainer, whether he is sending her off to deal with Marshal or Shauntal, or sending her packing, he will be free to take care of the overwhelming pressure in his bladder, which is getting worse by the second.

Normally, he is a lot less stiff than this, and even tries to get a few digs in at the trainer, bluffing when he needs to, saying and doing whatever might help throw them off their game, and make victory easier for him. He has been accused on plenty of occasions of fighting a little too dirty, but he responds with his own personal philosophy every time, and so far, Alder has had no complaints about the way he conducts himself. Battles are determined by a lot more than just having the strongest Pokemon; as a gambler, he has learned a lot about the world that can be applied to battles.

So he should be really good at hiding his emotions, even if he is a little too distracted to pull off any good bluffs right now. He should be, but he finds it harder to keep his signature smirk, or even a straight face, as he copes with the nearly constant twinges from his bladder, his legs getting shakier and shakier, as he struggles to keep them steady. At this point, he is completely willing to lose in the easiest way possible, and if the trainer is not up to it, then one of the other two will be the one to put her in her place before she gets to Alder, and that will be the end of that.

She is good, though, which is what made this take so long from the start, when he was trying to battle genuinely, rather than rushing it. If she weren’t good, she would be gone by now, no matter how distracted he may be right now. Just a little bit longer now, though, and then he can go downstairs and take care of this, and go about his day as if nothing happened. He just really wishes Caitlin weren’t here, because somehow, knowing that she is watching his every move just makes it that much worse for him.

But then he loses, and he gives his rehearsed speech as he sends them on their way, without as many dramatic gestures as usual, and his voice incredibly stiff, because he is doing everything in his power to keep from letting on that he is absolutely bursting right now. The trainer thanks him, a few too many times for his tastes, and then is on her way, and Grimsley is free. He doesn’t even look back as he heads out of his room, his gait stiff and awkward, especially after a few steps jostle him enough to make him leak a little bit.

This is probably the worst he has had to piss in a long time, and definitely since Alder scouted him for this. Normally, he is better about this, but things have been so slow lately that he has been used to getting to do whatever he wants all day, never having to worry about having the free time to go piss, because he always does. Today was just a fluke, a rare streak of bad luck- at least, bad luck where that sort of thing is concerned, not commenting on his usual luck.

The walk downstairs has never seemed this long before, and each step feels like agony to him, when he is so close to losing control. But he can’t lose control, not like this, not when he is so close, and certainly not at his age. Even if he were to keep anyone from finding out about it, he would know, and that would be miserable enough on its own.

Grimsley is distracted as he hurries, and Caitlin’s steps are so light, and with these two factors combined, he doesn’t even notice that he is being followed. He barely even remembers that he left her behind back there, that she followed the trainer after losing to her, so that she could watch his pathetic battle from start to finish. The only thing on his mind is the distance between him and the bathroom, until he is right there, just outside the door, and not a moment too soon. He’s really cutting it close, pushed to his absolute limit, but now he is reaching out to open the door and-

Grimsley is frozen in place, and not because he is too desperate to move. No, he is still perfectly _capable_ of walking forward without pissing himself. He just _actually can’t move_ , his hand frozen just in front of the door, his legs frozen mid-step. There’s only one thing- one _person_ \- that he knows that could do this to him, and he remembers her too late, and realizes all at once that she has known his problem from the start.

Caitlin is here to get some payback for the last couple years of teasing.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” she asks, her voice so light and innocent.

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” he replies, not in any mood to try and match her playful energy. He can feel a leak slipping past his defenses, and he struggles to move the hand that was not reaching for the door between his legs. Caitlin does not try and stop him, and even lets him do something as humiliating as hold himself right in front of her, probably to further her own entertainment.

“It was cute, watching you squirm through the battle. I’m so glad I decided to drop in on you. Such a fun coincidence,” she goes on to say, as she gets closer to him. By now, he is able to move his legs enough to cross them at the ankles, suddenly unable to will himself forward. “Now I want to watch you squirm even more. That’s only fair, right?”

It’s definitely fair. After the hell he has put her through just for kicks, it’s more than fair, but Grimsley still wishes he could get away from her. By now she is behind him, though, and she grabs his hand to pull it away. He yelps as another spurt escapes, starting to stain the front of his pants. Even though they’re dark, it is still visible.

“Aw, you can’t hold it with me holding your hand back like that?” she teases him. “Well, then, why don’t you just let it all out? I bet you’ll feel a lot better then…” As she says it, Caitlin moves her other hand to do the worst thing imaginable in this situation. She puts her hand just below his stomach, pressing down on her swollen bladder, and making a soft, almost impressed sounding noise, when she feels just how full he is.

And she does not let up until it is too late, until one leak turns into another, and then another, and then it can’t be classified as leaks anymore, but rather, a steady stream as he starts to piss himself, just outside the bathroom. Grimsley is left trembling, moaning a bit from the relief of it all, and face burning with humiliation, while Caitlin circles around in front of him, so that she can get a good view of it.

He should be a lot angrier with her than he is right now, but there is something in her face as he watches her watching him, and, perhaps, something else, something that has been there all along, that takes the edge off of his frustrations. Not to mention the fact that he totally does deserve it, after all the teasing over the years.

Even so, he is going to get her back for this, in some way. He says as much, in a strained voice, the smirk on his face not quite as energetic as usual. Caitlin, to his surprise, returns the smirk and says, “I look forward to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
